


MEMORIES - hange zoë x g!n reader

by introvert_bisexual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bisexual/pseuds/introvert_bisexual
Summary: - y/n is haunted by their bad memories. luckily their partner hange is there for them, just like always.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You
Kudos: 24





	MEMORIES - hange zoë x g!n reader

**Author's Note:**

> \- lower case indeed !!  
> \- please don't forget the fact english is my second language, meaning i am still learning and improving.  
> ( ↓ i don't know why the fuck i said that- )  
> \- i'm so hyped at the moment and i miss hanging out with my cousin :')  
> \- stay safe and go drink some water or i am gonna eat your toes >:(

THEY KEPT RUNNING, but no matter how hard they tried, his loud, painful screams could be heard and they weren't getting any quieter. they felt like a coward, for just turning around and running as fast as they could, instead of at least trying to help, because maybe then, they wouldn't have to feel this awful guilt. suddenly everything started to slowly go pitch black, while the ear-hurting screams started to disappear with the whole familiar scenario.

y/n's e/c eyes suddenly opened, a gasp escaping their slightly chapped lips. they leaned on their elbows, quickly looking around the pitch black room with clear panic in their pained expression. the second y/n realised they're inside their bedroom, in the warmth of their own bed, instead of their old village, where y/n grow up, their panic slightly fade away. the h/c haired person rubbed their eyes with one of their hands, hating the fact after so many years the same memory and guilt still haunts them almost every single night. a quiet sigh escaped y/n's lips, as they laid on their back staring right into the pitch black, scary dark, while the only thing that could be heard were y/n's heavy, but now calming breaths.

a weird sound on y/n's right side made their head quickly snap to the side, scaring them, before realising the sound was someone lighting up matches. "hange...?" y/n groaned quietly, seeing their significant other lighting up a white candle, that was placed on the night stand, the fire slightly lighting up both y/n and hange's shared bedroom. "you alright there, my dear?" hange asked in a soft tone, after putting on their glasses. "yeah." y/n pursed their lips together, nodding, while looking down at the darker sheets, where their hands were placed, after sitting up straight on the bed.

hange placed their hand on top of y/n's, softly rubbing circle with their thumb in a way of comfort. "it was the memory again, wasn't it?" hange shifted closer to y/n, their shoulders gently rubbing against each other, while y/n nodded again, as an answer for hange's worried question. "why can't i just let go...?" y/n's voice broke a little bit, being hurt by their own bad decisions and memories. "it just hurts so bad, even after all those years." y/n shut their e/c eyes close, resting their head on hange's shoulder, while they sneaked an arm around y/n's frame, pulling them closer to hange's own body, both of them feeling each other's comforting warmth.

"sometimes memories are the worst form of torture." hange pressed a soft kiss on y/n's temple, while a defeated, quiet sigh escaped y/n's lips. "i can't help, but feel guilty. what if i could've-"

"hey." hange gently, yet swiftly grabbed both sides of y/n's face, making them look right into hange's expressive, hazel brown eyes. "don't ever say it was your fault." hange slowly pressed their forehead against y/n's, both of them closing their eyes. "alright?" hange's soft voice was above a whisper, but loud enough for their lover to hear. y/n furrowed their eyebrows, as if they were in a lot of physical pain, slowly leaning closer, gently brushing their lips against hange's, before slightly pulling away, gulping rather loudly. before the s/c skinned person could say or do anything else, hange removed one of their hands from y/n's warm cheek, placing it on the back of their neck, pulling y/n closer and roughly pressing their pouty lips against y/n's.

it took just a few second, before y/n's hand made their way on the both sides of hange's body, kissing back and deeping the passionate, but yet rough kiss. pulling away, it was now y/n who first pressed their forehead against hange's, both almost out of breath. a quick, sloppy kiss was pressed on y/n's plump lips by hange, before tightly hugging them around the waist, suddenly dragging y/n down, onto the comfy bed, both y/n and hange shared. hange was now now laying on their back, while y/n was comfortably laying on their stomach, with half of their body on top hange's and their leg around them, keeping them as close as possible, neither of them wanting to let go of each other.

y/n slowly raised their head, seeing hange looking back at them with a beaming, toothless smile, while one of hange's hands were stil playing with y/n's h/c hair. y/n reached towards hange's glasses, that were still placed on their nose, taking them and carefully putting them on the night stand, next to the still burning white candle. hange's expression changed into confused one, when they saw y/n slightly getting up on their knees and hands, the confusion disappearing the second hange realised all y/n wanted to do was blow down the candle, turning the room pitch black again, before getting back into the same position as before.

a small chuckle escaped hange's rosy lips, when they felt y/n snuggle into their chest, trying to get comfortable again and as close as possible to their significant other, that they loved so much. "good night, hange." y/n mumbled, their e/c eyes already closed, sudden wave of tiredness hitting them. "good night, my dear." hange pressed a soft kiss into y/n's h/c hair, also closing their beautiful brown eyes, both of them pleasantly drifting sleep, each in their lover's arms.

\- ANNA


End file.
